The present invention is related to an improved lotion bottle structure, comprising an outer sleeve tube, an upper control assembly mounted on top of the outer sleeve tube, and a lower control assembly adapted at the lower section of the outer sleeve tube therein. The upper control assembly is mainly made up of a sleeve valve adapted to the top opening of the outer sleeve tube, a mouthpiece screwed to the outer sleeve tube thereof to abut closely against the sleeve valve thereof, and a filter cap securely mounted on top of the mouthpiece thereof; whereby, lotion adapted at a retaining chamber of the outer sleeve tube can be accurately kept therein without overflowing and messing up the outer side of the mouthpiece and the inner side of the filter cap thereof to maintain good hygiene of the lotion bottle and make good use of the lotion contained therein without wasting thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2. A conventional portable lotion bottle 10 is mainly made up a bottle 11, and a cover 12 mounted on top of the bottle 11 thereof. Even when the cover 12 is closed on top of the bottle 11 thereof, lotion A contained at the bottle 11 therein may overflow and mess up the inner side of the cover 12, which can easily generates bacteria therein and is rather untidy in hygiene. In practical use, the bottle 11 is first turned upside down and squeezed in the middle for lotion A to flow out for use as shown in FIG. 2. In case of tremendous squeezing force, lotion A might burst out instantly in great amount, causing a waste of lotion A in use. In case of only small amount of lotion A left and sunk at the bottom of the bottle 11 therein, it takes more waiting time for lotion A to come out. And if squeezed too early, air might burst out along with a minimum of lotion A, which is quite inconvenient in use.